The Not-So Perks of being a Jackson
by british0demigod
Summary: (Set /30 odd years after BoO dark Percy) Percy Jackson..the legend. Never has there in the recent years been a demigod to compare. But really he's not that much of a legend when he's your deadbeat dad who walks out on you when you're five. I'll tell you - being a Jackson sucks. Fame (in the demigod-world) and pressure on being the next big thing just because you're his only son...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone (well... if anyone reads this), this is my first real go at attempting to finish a fanfic so er.. feel free review (ideas are welcome!) and fav if u love and no joke ill love you. Happy reading?!**_

 _ **-L**_

18th of June 2025

Zeus sat waiting in a coffee shop in New York looking out at the bustling city. People walking through the streets briskly, teenagers glumly following their parents their eyes transfixed on the little screens on their phones. He took a sip of his coffee making a face of disapproval, he was definitely a tea person or maybe he was just a wine lover.

Greeks could do better...

The coffee shop door opened and in walked his nephew.

"Perseus," called the god, disguised as a dashing sliver fox, the thirty-two year old turned to face him with a slight look of confusion on his face. They didn't really have that uncle-nephew bond right now.

Or really ever.

He made a signal for Percy to sit on the chair next to him. Percy apprehensively sat down.

"Zeus… I didn't know you were a Starbucks fan," said the demigod

"I assure you, this is the worst thing I have drank in the past decade," Zeus replied sternly, sometimes he worried he always sounded demanding and thunderous.

"You said you needed that favour from me..." Percy trailed off, not wanting to offend the god. They all seemed to be very touchy with these sorts of things. The god raised his eyebrow.

"And you're willing'"

"Yes...," The god brow furrowed, Percy could sense something was off. The child was probably his. Zeus stood up from his chair.

"I'm afraid Percy, I have buisness to attend to," the god sighed. "I guess I'll see you when it's done,".

And with that held out his hand to shake Percy's, waltzed out the Starbucks throwing his cappuccino in the bin on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

12th of October 2037

So. You're probably wondering why the hell you're reading some loser's diary.

1\. I'm no loser.

2\. Funnily enough I don't even need to make this shit up.

3\. No you're not a secret demigod.

Theo, by the way.

You were wondering.

See my therapist (the one my failure of a mother insists I go to every two weeks) has got some big plan that if I write in this diary I won't stay in my room smoking crack - which I don't even do but you know... adults - and that I won't continue drink (gods forbid) and most importantly the chain smoking doesn't happen anymore. This all comes because of a stupid tattoo.

Let's just say I got a couple in secret and she isn't too happy about it.

Really I do feel a tad bad about the whole situation but I'll never tell her that. She blames herself for it. She blames herself for everything. But she's the one who believes Dad's dead and thats why he never came back.

Any idiot can see he found his ticket out of this hell hole and back into reality.

Mum wants me to go to college here in New Rome as well next year.

Never ever. Not even if you drugged me.

Really it's lovely if you're a retired soldier or just a famed demigod. But it's just... too perfect. Too white and crisp. I want the real world where I don't have to listen to old folk talk about quests and a million different type of animals that only one person can pronounce.

I got expelled from my posh private school _Scuola di Nuova Roma per i Ragazzi_ (New Rome School for Boys) because I had a mild... breakdown last month.

Anyway Mum has gotten me into homeschooling so. Fun!

At least she has my sisters: River (she's 21) and Cleo (she's 12). They're both practically angels. River's studying law at Harvard, she's been forever obsessed with being a defence lawyer. She's got the perfect personality: preppy, smart, enthusiastic..., and she's pretty too, blonde hair and green eyes. Mum loves her but so does everyone else. But she's always been horrible to me.

Cleo is my favourite little person. She's only twelve but she's funny and sarcastic (a lot like me), she gets into trouble a lot because of her ADHD but never as much as me. She's charming you see. It's only after she finishes talking you realise what a little manipulator she is. Cleeks is my nickname for her by the way - just in case you're halfway through this diary and have no idea who I'm on about. Mum always says that she's the image of dad. Jet black hair, sea green eyes...

River remembers the most of Dad. Cleo was only a month old so she was never fazed by it. River says he was the nicest person she's ever meet and he was warm. Sarcastic and smart. A troublemaker smirk.

I don't buy it.

If he was so great why did he leave?


End file.
